disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dit wordt een vervolgfilm
"Dit wordt een vervolgfilm" (Engels: "We're doing a sequel") is een liedje uit de film Muppets Most Wanted. Tekst Stukjes in het rood werden alleen gebruikt in de album versie en de versie zonder geknipte stukjes. Gesproken Walter: Hey, what's the camera still doing here? Statler: 'Oh, no! Disaster! That can only mean one thing! 'Waldorf: Doggonne it, you're right! It looks like they've ordered a sequel! Beide: DOHOHOHO! Kermit: We're doing a sequel We're back by popular demand Come on, everybody, strike up the band Kermit en Fozzie: We're doing a sequel That's what we do in Hollywood And everybody knows that the sequel's never quite as good A sequel, another feature attraction Scooter: '''Places, please! Light the lights! Roll camera! ACTION! '''Kermit, Fozzie, en Scooter: '''I thought it was the end But no, my friends, this is when We get to do it all again '''Varkens: '''Do it all again '''Kermit, Fozzie, en Scooter: '''Until the credits roll We got another go to show that we can Do it all again '''Kippen: (kakelen op de maat) Kermit, Fozzie, en Scooter: We're doing a sequel There's no need to disguise Miss Piggy: The studio considers us a viable franchise! Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, en Miss Piggy: We're doing a sequel! How hard can it be? Rowlf: We can't do any worse than The Godfather Part III! Iedereen: We're doing a sequel! The studio wants more! Gonzo: While they wait for Tom Hanks to make Toy Story 4! Iedereen: 'I thought it was the end But no, my friends, this is when We get to do it all again 'Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem: Do it all again! Iedereen: Until the credits roll We've got another go to show that we can Do it all again! Pinguïns: (maken geluid op de maat) (Instrumentaal) Iedereen: We're doing a sequel! Kermit: Let's give it a go! Tony Bennett: With Hollywood stars! Lady Gaga: And more one-liner cameos! Iedereen: 'We're doing a sequel! 'Bunsen Honeydew: I don't mean to be a stickler but this is the seventh sequel to our original motion picture. Iedereen: We're doing a sequel Let's give it a shot! Kermit: All we need now is a half-decent plot! Gesproken Gonzo: Got it! An epic love story between a very handsome, long-nosed purple thing and a beautiful chicken: Gonzo with the Wind! Kermit: Uh, does anybody have any other ideas? Fozzie: Ooh! Ooh! It's about getting the Muppets back together again to stop an evil oil baron from demolishing the old studio! Kermit: Fozzie, did you even watch our last film? Lew Zealand: How about one of those fish out of water movies? Kermit: Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, Lew. Miss Piggy: It's about a frog who marries a beautiful, perfect, pig and they have to kiss each other.... A LOT! Kermit: Uh... Swedish Chef: (Nep-Zweeds) Kermit: I don't think Americans watch subtitled films. Waldorf: How about a movie where you don't make a movie? Statler: And we all get to go home early? Both: DOHOHOHOHOHO! Kermit: Oh, good grief. Rowlf: It's about a lonely dog, and one night he sees something he should never have seen, and he has to live a terrible secret. Kermit: Uh, that sounds a little dark, Rowlf. Dominic Badguy (gesproken): Kermit, how about the Muppets go on a world tour? Kermit: That's perfect! Iedereen: I thought it was the end But no, my friends this is when We get to do it all again Until the credits roll We got another go to show that we can Do it all again We're doing a sequel! It's more of the same Kermit: Let's give it a name! Walter: How about The Muppets...Again? Iedereen: Yes, The Muppets...Again! With The Muppets...Again! It's The Muppets... Again! Universum Categorie:Muppets Most Wanted liedjes en:We're Doing a Sequel